Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... Winter looked at the half drowned wolf in camp. "Why did you guys bring back a drenched gray carpet?" he asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "You shut up!" I shouted, angrily. "Remus!" growled Diana to silence me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "don't talk to my son that way!!!" snarled Aestuo. She tackled the wolf, and chomped down on her neck. Spring let out a wail, and Aestuoo stopped. "Don't do it mommy, don't kill!" she cried. Aestou gudied her pups safely to th enuresy for another feeding. She calemd down Spring.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ("He", Remus said that) I prepared to spring at the dumb she-wolf, but Wyshia stopped me. She put her paw out infront of me and shook her head. I growled softly at the alpha female. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo gave a snort. "That's why your not alpha, dumb furball." she mutterd crosly. She groomed her pups. Nocte was already training, and was a great fighter already.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I opened my mouth to speak when Romulus said "Remus, keep your crazy plans inside your head, okay?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Winter jumped away from his mother's grooming, and pounced on Autumn. "winter!" growled Aestuo.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Come on," said Diana. "Let's get him to the elders den. The leaders don't feel like leading now." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo rolled her eyes. She was doing all she could. Nocte snraled, she was bristling. "They do too! My father is..I don't know! And my mother is doing all she can for us! that includes taking care of THAT bunch! She's been protecting us for all these moons, and you can't give the slightest respect!" howled Nocte.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Romulus rose to his paws, but he was drenched with water. "Nocte," he said, calmly and respectfully. "It is an alphas duty to protect his or her pack with all costs. This means they must help the sick and injured, and fight the bravest and the hardest on the battlefield. Stella Pack granted them to power to do so, knowing that they would with all their heart. But even alphas need to know where the boundaries lie; and those boundaries are that you shall not attack their followers for no reason, to respect elders, and most importantly to at least try and help every pack-mate they can." He shook some water from his pelt. "I'm fine now," he said with a smile. "I know you're going to be alpha one day, so you might want to start practicing those things." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "My mother has all those qualities! She has to protect her pups too, you know! Your just being mean!" hsouted Nocte, her eyes tearing. She lashd her tail, and ran outside.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Your wolves are so moody :P) Diana rolled her eyes, but then a though shot through her mind like lightning. "The rabid wolf is still out there!" she exclaimed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nocte returned like a flash and ran to her mother, herbs swinging in her jaws. No one had saw Summer lately. Summer had caught a bad fever, making Aestuo moody from staying up day and night, watching the sickly pup. Nocte sighed. "Is she better?" she asked her mother. Aestuo shook her head.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Diana let out a sigh of releif once she saw Nocte return. She noticed that she was carrying herbs. She then asked "What's going on?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (i just wanna r here now!) Nocte jumped. "nothing! J-Just stocking up on herbs! Maybe sneaking a poppy sead to Autumn and Winter to make them calm down..." mutterd Nocte, as she returned from the nursery.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) (Diana) I looked at Summer, she was obviously sick. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "You always have to tell an elder when a wolf is sick." I looked at the little she wolf. "She has a pretty bad case of white cough. I know just what to do." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Summer let outa cough. "No, i don't wanna be touched by you, your mean!" wailed Summer. Her siblings drug her away, understanding what she wanted. "Why, for all i know, you'll posin her!" snarled Aestuo.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Aestuo," said Diana, sharply. "I am an elder of this pack. By far the wisest and most experienced in medicine in this den. Why am I upset? You hurt my one of my sons and let your pup humiliated the other. If you want her to live, you let me treat her, if you wish for her death, continue to treat her yourself with all the wrong herbs." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo snorted. "I won't trust you, EVER! Besides, Nocte went in training for 8 moons by the stella pack in herbs! And the first she learned was to treat White cough!" growled Aestuo. Nocte gave Summer Wolfmint, which was for White cough. She gave Summer a small dose of Honey too.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Your on thin ice, Aestuo," said Diana, calmly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Leave." growled Aestuo. She knew that her pup would heal her sibling. Nocte sighed. "Okay, tomarrow i'll give her another dose. And if its not better, i'll give her some Red Willow bark. Taht always works." barked Nocte. She ran off for some more advice from the Stella Pack.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Diana sighed. "Aestuo," I said. "You know you cannot descrace your packs elders, you know you must do everything in your power to protect us, so why do you mock us and mistreat us? Many of your followers are plotting to kill you and your mate, so I would adive that you start acting like an alpha, and not a spoiled princess." I walked outside the den. (Lyla) I padded around camp. Enough being starved! Enough being humiliated in public by spoiled pups! The alphas shall fall and there followers will rule! We will strike shortly... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (making elder to hang out sith Diana.) Aestyuo snarled. "I'm not. I i was, would i be using my life to be stuck in here? I dream of leaving the nursery, but i can't! I'm helping my pack by giving birth to healthy pups, which i don't want to do!" growled Aestuo. Nocte nodded. Yew sighed and padded over to Diana. His gray muzzle twitched. "You know that Nocte is right. She's got something specil with those herbs. When i had white cough when i was lost a moon ago, Nocte gave me an herb i never seen before! It wasn't wolfmint, or catmint. It wasn't red willow. Neither have you or i heard of it. It healed me right up. Aestuo is giving her life for the pack. She hates being stuck in there, but its her duty! Lay off on her, alright? Think about it, she's got a sick pup, and you weren't being very nice, so do you think she's gonna want you to touch it?" muttered Yew.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yew," I said. "I've treated hundreds of wolves throught my life. And right now I just want to rest." I padded off to my den and laid down. Something didn't feel right.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui glarred at Aestuo. He padded over to Remes and chatted with him about the Rebels. Yew sighed and padded into the Elder's den too. He picked a flea off Daina. He scratched a tick off himself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Remus) I saw Qui pad up to me. "Hello," I said to him. (Diana) I saw a bright light in my den. (No one else saw it) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Summer was feeling much better, and took a nap, with Aestuo's watchful eyes on her. Yew yawned and fell asleep. "When is the next Rebels meeting?" whispered Qui. (if they have meetings XD)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Tonight," Remus replied. "At the Tiber." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui nodded. I'm hoping we act soon..." he muttered. He flicked his tail and dashed over to the freash kill pile to snack.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That night.... (Lyla) The Rebels gathered at the Tiber River. "Is everyone here?" I asked Remus. He nodded. (Diana) I woke up in a starlit forest... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (ahhh! She died, and just when i got an elder! DX) Qui sighed. He loved being a Rebel. "What now, Lyla?" asked Qui, excited.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry! :() "Well first of all," she started. "You are far to exited about this. Our wolves will die for freedom." She then explained her plan to attack both alphas on the night of the new moon, when it is darkest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "I'm excited for every wolf's freedom! But if its dark, how will we see them so well?" asked Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Simple," Lyla awnered. "You don't need to rely just on your eyes." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui nodded. "But what about wolves that aren't our followers?" asked Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "They won't see us coming. We have over half of our very small pack. If only a few of us get rid of them quickly and quietly, they should be dead by the morning." Remus didn't exactly like the plan, but his brother rose to his paws. "Lyla, if I may speak," he started. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui blinked. Yew felt no more warmth from Diana, and relized she was dead. He whimpered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Do we really need to kill the alphas? What if we just both agree for them not to be arrogant snobs, and for us to fight by their side, like how normal wolf packs are?" said Romulus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui flikced his tial. "If you say it like THAT, they're going to kill us. Aestuo would snap, and Obscruan would follow her." barked Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Romulus rolled his eyes. "Not exactly like that," he said. "More like glorifying them into seeing our way." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ceru padded close by the camp, lost. She got seperated from her old pack, and she was pretty sure they were far away. Phoenix Angel 01:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Pluvia saw a she-pup pad by the came. She didn't recognize the little one, so she asked "Are you lost?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ceru cocked her head, then nodded. Phoenix Angel 01:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (You can make Ceru's page if you want :)) Pluvia looked at Lyla. "Permission to exit the meeting," she said. Lyla nodded. "You don't have to ask," she then said. Pluvia nodded and said "You should stay in the Umbras Pack camp for at least tonight." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Qui sighed. "Aestuo's gonna have to look after her." he muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" asked Pluvia. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (What have I missed?) ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 00:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ceru curled up next to a tree. Phoenix Angel 00:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Lots. A group of wolves is trying to kill the alphas) She waited for Qui's reply. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (So you guys have started a rebelion? Where should Viridis be?) Prickl ar 01:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Romulus is going to ask her if she would join.) After a long talk, the group disbanded and traveled back to camp. Romulus padded up to Viridis and asked. "Can I speak with you alone for a while?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I gave him a questioning look. "Of course!" I said. (Viridis) Prickl ar 01:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) We padded out into the forest. "Viridis," I said. "Do you know about the group called The Rebels?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "I heard Spes talking about them the other day. I don't know what they are fighting for," I replied, thinking back to yesterday. Prickl ar 01:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "We're fighting for freedom and respect, and I would like you to join," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "Your part of them?" I asked. I thought for a moment. "I have wanted that since I first came here." I agreed. "I will join, to fight beside you." Prickl ar 01:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Thanks," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I smiled. "I better go and hunt." Prickl ar 01:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go with you," I offered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (I needed to edit this) "Yes, like always," I murmured. Prickl ar 01:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (isn't he gonna see his dead step mother? I think Yew is getting stunk up in there with her dead body.XD) Qui flicked an ear. "Aestuo is the only mother, isn't she? That pups gonna need milk." muttered Qui. He sighed. "I feel bad for her pups, though." he woofed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, right now) Pluvia sighed and handed over the pup. -- Romulus, Remus, and Viridis padded back to camp. Remus padded into the elder's den to check on Diana. He let out a gasp when he realized that she was dead. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Qui padded into camp with the pup in his jaws. He padded over to the twins and rested his tail on Remus. "Sorry, your two..She was a great elder." he whimpere. Yew raised his head and sighed. "She just died of old age and stress, i can see it in her dull eyes. I thought i'd save her body until you two youngsters returned to say good bye." wheezed Yew.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Romulus and Remus said their goodbyes. Diana's funeral was held that night. The twins both saw vigel for her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yew burried Daina. He wished he wasn't the only elder, because it was hard burring wolves himself...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It was late, and the twins found it hard to keep their eyes open. But they stayed awake, they forced themselves to. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Summer's sickness disappeared. She was happily playing with her siblings and the new pup. Aestuo sighed. "CAn't you pups ever sleep?" she teased. Spring shook her head. "nope!" chimmed Autumn and Winter.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Romulus let out a sigh and they both padded off to their den to sleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Nocte pup sitted Aestuo's litter while she streached her legs with Obscruan. Nocte was bowled ove rby Winter. "hey, bet back here!" growled Spring, chasing her borhter. She stomped over Nocte, who grunted.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus growled and twitched in his sleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Summer playfully nipped Autumn in the leg, who squeaked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus woke suddenly and shouted "Stella Pack you stupid jerks!!!" Everyone screamed and woke up. "Dude, calm down!" howled Cedrus. "I-I think...I'm having a-a heart attack..." whispered Pluvia, faintly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Qui leaped to Remus's side. (He's like his friend or something. XD) "Dude, not now! Diana is watching over you, do you think she wants to see you give up?! She wants to see you die for what you want!" whimpered Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (And what if he doesn't want to die XD) Remus let out a growl. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Qui smiled. "I'm just joking." he woofed. "No body wants to die, not having those two as alphas." he muttered quietly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus then stormed out of the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Spring was in the clearing, waddling around when Remus stummbled over her. She let out a yelp. "S-Sorry!" she squeaked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Remus said nothing and walked into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring thought Remus was a cool wolf. She bounded after him. "Are you okay?" she whimpered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "No, just go away, kid," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan